


In A Rut

by Gloomier



Series: Care and Consideration [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Confident Umino Iruka, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: In the wake of a hard-fought and hard-won battle, Kakashi goes into a post-battle rut. Iruka knows the dangers such a thing can pose, so he decides to intercede.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Care and Consideration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888978
Comments: 29
Kudos: 331





	In A Rut

Iruka pants heavily, trying to calm his breathing and soothe his wild heart rate back to something a little more normal. It’s hard to focus with so much adrenaline coursing through his body. His eyes scan the area that was a battlefield only ten minutes ago. What was once a thick, lush forest is now a flaming, war-torn clearing covered in debris and bodies. His cell took very few battle casualties, surprisingly enough. The enemy had a terrifying fire jutsu user that could create explosives out of nothing. They were all incredibly lucky.

Field medics are spread out among the area, taking care of those who need it. While there were few casualties overall in this battle, there’s a lot of injuries all varying from minor cuts and light bruising to deep gashes and broken bones.

He and another thirty or so shinobi were dispatched to the border of Fire Country to stop one of several large infiltration groups. A massive cult of missing-nin, with its sights set on bringing down hidden villages, began its assault with the largest of them—Konoha.

The skirmishes have been brutal, in both their ferocity and the number of enemies against them, and Iruka isn’t sure he can keep it up if the fighting keeps up like this. The mortality rate has skyrocketed in only a month since hostilities began, with alpha shinobi taking the biggest hit.

It isn’t that the alphas are being slaughtered out-right by the enemy. _No._ It’s the post-battle ruts that are decimating them. The fighting and the ruthless abandon of their enemies push alphas to their brink. Ruts induced by battles are not the same as the ones that encouraged alphas to find lovers or mates. Normal ruts don’t turn alphas into husks controlled by their most basic instincts.

Post-battle ruts make alphas highly aggressive, and because of that, many of them do not want to be touched and therefore refuse medical treatment. It’s especially dangerous when much of it is life-saving. Alphas may even turn on their comrades, seriously injuring them or even hurting themselves in the scuffles. Others may also simply forget to eat or drink, their bodies not quite remembering they need sustenance.

Being an alpha, Iruka feels himself slip just a little more after each battle. It’s been a long time since he has gone into a post-battle rut, and he refuses to think about it. Refuses to think about those alphas that have died of treatable wounds, starvation, or dehydration.

Even some of the more prominent jounin are succumbing to it.

Iruka’s eyes are drawn to a few alphas that have fallen into a post-battle rut. A pair of them growl and snarl as they bump chests, occasionally smacking their heads together—the metal plates of their hitai-ate clang as they imitate a couple of rams locking horns. They will likely end up fighting here soon unless they’re subdued. One alpha is kicking at broken, smoldering trees while another is pissing on ones that are still intact.

“Hatake-san, please! We need to clean and stitch your wound!”

Iruka’s head snaps in the direction of the loud pleas.

A tense and haggard-looking Hatake Kakashi is walking the perimeter of the smoldering clearing. His hitai-ate is pushed up too, revealing his Sharingan.

Some of Iruka’s focus returns, allowing him enough of an attention span to realize the thick, choking atmosphere blanketing the area is Kakashi’s killing intent and disgruntled alpha scent. 

That’s why he couldn’t sense anything beyond himself and those near him. Still can’t.

A medic, presumably the one that was begging only a second ago, steps in front of Kakashi’s path—a stupid idea, to be sure. Kakashi will not be deterred though and he roughly shoves the medic away with a resonating snarl, landing them on their ass. Kakashi doesn’t look back as he continues walking.

Iruka looks around again. Those who are not dealing with ruts look on edge—thanks to the mix of Kakashi’s killing intent and alpha scent—and no other medics seem keen on trying to help Kakashi now. The medic Kakashi pushed away is stomping their way over to another medic and more seriously injured shinobi.

You’d think none of these stupid fucking morons took a class on how to deal with alphas in this kind of a rut. And those are mandatory classes to boot!

Iruka bites his lip and curls his hands into fists, letting his fingernails bite into the skin of his palms. He really should just leave it be. It’s a supremely dumb idea, but they really can’t lose someone like Kakashi to a post-battle rut. The man already has a poor track record with getting medical care anyway. Iruka has to do something.

Against his better judgment, Iruka approaches one of the medics that has just finished treating someone.

“If you have a spare supply scroll and a medkit, I’ll help Hatake-san,” Iruka says to the medic, letting his stubborn assertiveness color his scent—for all the good it will do under Kakashi’s overpowering aura.

The medic gives Iruka a sour look instead of handing him what he wants. “It’s probably best if you leave him be, he may lash out more aggressively if he’s bothered again.”

Iruka fights hard to keep himself in check. He doesn’t want to set anyone off with a sudden flare of angry chakra, explosive anger in his scent, or shouting at the medic.

“That’s probably true,” Iruka concedes with strained politeness, “But someone should still try, don’t you think? He could hurt himself or someone else. Worse yet, the wound could get infected.”

Iruka isn’t so sure if Kakashi could be subdued before doing a lot of damage. An attack from someone of the jounin’s caliber would be just as devastating (if not more) as the enemies they were facing on a near-daily basis. And infection isn’t a pretty way to die either.

The medic stares at him hard for a long moment, considering Iruka’s words, then reluctantly hands over a scroll and a pouch. 

“Don’t come crying to us when Hatake rips your arms off and beats you with them,” the medic grumbles as they stalk off.

While that _is_ a possible outcome of confronting Kakashi in a post-battle rut, Iruka doesn’t feel the need to argue the point. He takes umbrage to the medic’s callous tone. More importantly, Iruka has never given any credence to garbage like _Friend-Killer Kakashi,_ and he never will. He doesn’t believe Kakashi is capable of purposefully hurting a comrade unless they do something to earn it. He seals the supplies safely in the storage scroll with his pack.

Now he just needs to intercept Kakashi… who has managed to nearly make another lap of the clearing in the time it has taken Iruka to deal with a sourpuss medic and get extra supplies.

Iruka takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

It’s best to approach the other alpha from the front, where the jounin can see him. He walks slowly, in a non-threatening way, towards Kakashi. Iruka’s arms remain at his sides with his hands open and palms facing out toward the alpha, showing that he is unarmed. Iruka bends his head forward and to the right in submission, allowing his scent to convey his intent to comfort and help.

Iruka stops when Kakashi is close. He calls out to the jounin in a loud and clear voice. “Hatake-san.”

Kakashi stops too and their eyes meet briefly.

The alpha tips his head back just a fraction—never breaking their stare—and scents the air. It’s a wonder Kakashi can smell anything beyond his pungent scent. His cold glare intensifies as he answers Iruka’s call with a rumbling warning growl and a sharpening of his scent that bellows _‘back off!`_

 _Warning heard loud and clear,_ Iruka thinks. He swallows thickly and averts his gaze for a moment, acknowledging Kakashi’s warning.

This is a better reaction than that med-nin got when they tried to stop Kakashi. Iruka lets a little of his submissiveness slough off, allowing his assertiveness to shine through, and shifts his gaze up again to stare back into Kakashi’s eyes with steel in his spine.

“Kakashi,” Iruka addresses the jounin again. The spinning tomoe of the Sharingan is unsettling, to say the least. The eye makes Iruka feel like it’s piercing his very soul. He has never had the displeasure of facing off against the Sharingan, and now he understands why people feared the Uchiha, and why they fear Kakashi. “Will you allow me to tend to your wounds? Everyone is _safe,_ everything is _fine.”_ He murmurs. “Please?”

Kakashi keeps staring at him like he’s prey, but he doesn’t snarl nor does he take a step closer toward Iruka. He stands there and waits, watching Iruka. Waits to see what his next move will be.

Iruka notes that the alpha responds better to his first name as opposed to his surname.

So Iruka gets a little bolder and takes a half-step forward, pausing to gauge Kakashi’s reaction. Kakashi does nothing more than stare, he doesn’t even blink. His boldness grows and he takes another step, and then another until only a foot of space separates them.

Iruka takes a quick look around, checking the surrounding area. Helping Kakashi here is not ideal. There’s still too much going on; there are too many people, too many upsetting scents, and too many turbulent emotions. Sticking around here won’t help Kakashi calm down, and it won’t help anyone else either. They need calm and quiet. He relaxes a little and his eyes fall back to Kakashi, who is still staring at him.

“Kakashi, let’s go find someplace quieter,” Iruka suggests and tentatively reaches down to grab one of Kakashi’s gloved hands.

Kakashi huffs impatiently but doesn’t refuse Iruka’s touch.

Iruka smiles at him and tugs the hand, then walks off toward the newly made tree line while he pulls Kakashi behind him. To Iruka’s immense relief, Kakashi doesn’t lag or become restless as he is led deeper into the forest. He even closes his hand around Iruka’s.

As they get further away from the battlefield, Kakashi’s killing intent recedes and his scent is no longer angry and oppressive.

Despite them winning the battle, Iruka isn’t stupid enough to believe they are entirely safe until he can get his barrier seals up. While they walk he focuses his chakra and sends it out in pulses away from himself. He senses Kakashi immediately, the jounin’s white chakra flickers tiredly in his mind’s eye. Iruka hopes they can stop soon, and that they won’t need to fight anymore. Kakashi needs rest and medical attention.

As the chakra waves expand, he senses small animals on the forest floor and up in the trees. He keeps his chakralocation going until he and Kakashi stumble upon a suitable spot to set up camp near a fallen tree. Iruka relaxes a little bit more, content knowing there are no enemies within their range.

Iruka pulls his hand out of the jounin’s grip as he turns to face him.

“Alright, Kakashi. I’m going to set some seals up first, then we’ll get you fixed up,” Iruka tells him and removes a storage scroll from one of the pockets on his flak jacket.

Iruka kneels and unrolls the scroll on the grassy forest floor. He places his hands on the symbols for release and feeds a bit of his chakra into the matrix, making his pack pop back into existence. He didn’t get a chance to replenish his supplies before the most recent skirmish, but the supply scroll the medic gave him should have everything else he is missing.

He opens his pack and digs through it, looking for his seals, pleased with himself that he at least had the forethought to make them back at basecamp before the fighting began. While he doesn’t need them when traveling with a big group, Iruka knows that there is always a chance he _will_ need them (getting split from the group—unintentionally or not). His barrier seal and other defensive seals are not capable of protecting a group bigger than a four-man cell. Not without seriously compromising their infrastructure. It will, however, be perfect for just the two of them.

“Ah-ha!” Iruka crows softly as he pulls a plastic bag out of his pack. “I found you.”

He needs to put them in a separate storage scroll, to keep them from getting bent, but there hasn’t been time to prepare one.

Iruka grins up at Kakashi who stares back at him expectantly. Waiting.

 _Right._ Set up camp.

Iruka opens the bag as he scrambles to his feet.

He slaps a few seals in strategic places; one on a rock jutting out of the earth, two on trees that are perfectly spaced, and the last on the hollowed-out stump of the downed tree. His barrier seals are strong and will easily last a day (or more if he feeds enough chakra into them). In addition to the barrier seals, Iruka also adds a camouflage seal that will disguise the barrier and everything within it, as well as scent and sound neutralizing seals to further conceal their camp. Under normal circumstances, these seals would certainly be overkill, but these are not normal circumstances and Iruka lives by the phrase ' _better safe than sorry'._

Now it’s time to tend to Kakashi.

Iruka returns the remainder of his seals to their baggie and then faces Kakashi—and he is abruptly pushed up against the tree he had just placed seals on thirty seconds ago. Considering the state Kakashi is in, he is surprisingly gentle as he cages Iruka with his body.

One of Kakashi’s hands settles on Iruka’s hip while the other reaches up and yanks his mask down, revealing his face. Iruka squawks in surprise, the movements are happening too quickly for him to react properly. So he gets a good look at Kakashi’s exposed face before the alpha buries his nose into Iruka’s flak jacket.

Iruka was never and still isn’t the kind of person to give in to all the weird gossip and rumors surrounding this mysterious man. It was, quite frankly, never Iruka’s place to know. But Kakashi is handsome, and Iruka can feel the heat rush to his face. Kakashi’s bare face is now burned into his mind’s eye for the rest of his life.

The scar bisecting Kakashi’s left eye goes a little further down than he thought, and there is another faded scar clipping the edge of his top lip on the right side; a single beauty mark dots his chin, just beneath his bottom lip on his left side. Iruka wants nothing more than to kiss it and trail his lips over the scars.

The jacket acts as a barrier between them, but Iruka is jolted out of his running mental commentary about Kakashi’s face by a powerful tremor wracking his body as Kakashi takes deep, heaving breaths of his scent.

In the past, Iruka had been told by strangers, friends, and sex partners that he has a very unique scent. People have a hard time resisting him—especially when he’s assertive, or even after the fact. His is a scent that _lingers._ It’s a weird mix of wonder and satisfaction watching other alphas go lax and submissive as they breathe him in. It can be both a blessing and a curse during mission desk shifts. So Iruka does his best to keep it as unobtrusive as possible.

Kakashi has calmed down, but he’s anything but lax. Iruka only meant to bring the other alpha out to the middle of nowhere to _help_ him. Well, not in _this_ way, anyway…

Kakashi’s alpha scent floods the area around them, it’s much heavier than what it was back in the clearing—but heavier in a different way. This time it’s colored with lust and vague, underlying feelings of safety and comfort as opposed to anger, paranoia, and bloodlust.

For an alpha that rarely lets his emotions get away from him, Kakashi is rather expressive with his scent. It’s unexpectedly intoxicating. Kakashi smells like rain and ozone and Iruka can’t help but take deep breaths of it. It reminds Iruka of a thunderstorm, and the irony of that is not lost on him.

Iruka gasps as the jounin’s wandering hands explore him slowly. His questing fingers deftly slip beneath Iruka’s jacket and shirt, finding heated bare skin. Iruka moans and clutches at Kakashi who grips his hips tightly and grinds up against him.

Iruka, too distracted by the delicious grinding of their bodies, doesn’t stop Kakashi from unzipping his jacket to push it out of his way. The jounin shoves his face into Iruka’s neck again when the barrier is finally gone, moaning as he gets a lung full of Iruka’s scent directly from its source. The sound goes straight to Iruka’s cock, and he swears he can already feel his knot forming.

Kakashi abandons Iruka’s neck and kisses him hard, and suddenly Iruka has lost his capacity for lucid thought. The other alpha doesn’t need to ask for permission to plunder his mouth, because Iruka is already delving into Kakashi’s.

They make-out for what feels like hours, and Iruka can’t get enough of how hungry Kakashi’s kisses are. The alpha’s determination in devouring him is _fucking hot_. There is a distinct difference between Kakashi and all of Iruka’s past alpha partners. Iruka has had some pretty great sex, but Kakashi is setting him on fire with just some kissing and grinding.

Iruka’s hands begin to roam Kakashi’s body, repaying the favor. He pulls at the jounin’s clothes and runs a hand up Kakashi’s side, and his fingers touch cool wetness. Kakashi stiffens for a split second, just long enough to interrupt the momentum of their kissing and for Iruka to have a moment of clarity.

_Kakashi is still injured._

Iruka breaks their lip-lock fully, expertly dodging Kakashi’s mouth as he goes back in for seconds.

 _“Kakashi,”_ Iruka pants, his voice rough with arousal, and presses a palm against the other alpha’s chest. It’s almost physically painful for him to push Kakashi away, but he manages. _Barely._ “This isn’t what we came out here for. _You’re hurt.”_

Kakashi, who has a very strong stubborn streak in him a mile wide, Iruka notes, clamps his hands around Iruka’s hips again and whines as he tries and fails to bring their bodies back together. Konoha is practically in a war, they’re out in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ , and _Hatake Fucking Kakashi_ is whining at him because he can’t face fuck Iruka with his tongue right now.

Nine fucking hells.

The worst part is, Iruka is _tempted_ to let Kakashi do what he wants.

He is more than willing to ignore the other alpha’s injuries in favor of fucking against a tree. Iruka _hates_ fucking anywhere that isn’t in a room with a comfortable piece of furniture, but Kakashi is handsome and strong and his kisses are addicting. Iruka would do it. He would let Kakashi do what he wants. Especially if he keeps making those wonderfully needy sounds. Just imagining Kakashi writhing against him as they fuck against the tree is nearly enough to break his resolve.

Iruka lets his eyes slip shut and swallows hard, trying to get a hold of himself. The task is made difficult while Kakashi’s scent still envelopes them and mingles with Iruka’s—the combination is heady.

After a minute, Iruka opens his eyes again and he gets a good look at Kakashi.

The jounin is panting heavily and his face is flushed, the lovely pink color disappears beneath his uniform shirt. Iruka has to mentally scream at himself to stop thinking with his cock as his mind supplies a delicious image of a naked Kakashi, pale skin dusted pink and waiting to be explored.

Iruka applies firm but gentle pressure against Kakashi’s chest. He expects Kakashi to be an immovable, horny force but the alpha allows Iruka to guide him backward. Iruka has never seen an alpha so put together during a post-battle rut. Aside from physically pushing the medic away, Kakashi hasn’t acted in a way that has put either of them in danger.

Kakashi is a wonder.

“Come on, let’s get your wounds looked at before you bleed out or they get infected,” Iruka tells him as he coaxes Kakashi to sit down on the log.

Kakashi’s eyes zero in on the movement of Iruka’s mouth as he talks, seemingly enthralled by it, but he doesn’t fight Iruka as he presses down on his shoulders. The jounin’s eyes follow him as he bends down to grab his pack again, this time freeing a full canteen of water from its depths.

Iruka uncaps it and hands it to Kakashi.

“Drink,” Iruka commands, shaking it a little for effect.

Kakashi fumbles with it, water sloshes out of the opening, but he complies without being told a second time. He lifts it to his mouth without first sniffing it. Iruka is mildly flattered that Kakashi has that kind of trust in him.

Unable to restrain himself, Iruka reaches out and pets Kakashi’s wild, blood-spattered hair. He tells himself sternly that Kakashi is not a dog, but it’s hard to restrain himself with the way the alpha reacts to the gentle drag of nails over his scalp.

Iruka reluctantly pulls his hand away and goes to dig out both the pouch and the scroll the medic handed him earlier.

The pouch has the basic field first aid supplies in it: a couple compresses, a roll of gauze, a suturing kit, two vials of all-purpose antidote, a small container of antiseptic cream, two soldier pills, some iron supplement tablets, and a few painkillers.

The supply scroll has a spare uniform, a bedroll, a blanket, a handful of ration bars, an empty canteen, a weather-resistant cover, and one hip-pouch full of shuriken and kunai.

Together with Iruka’s remaining supplies, they will be okay until they meet up with the rest of their battalion tomorrow afternoon. Iruka drops the spare supplies scroll into his pack and pulls out a ration bar, intent on making Kakashi eat it while he patches him up.

When he looks at Kakashi again, the alpha is staring up at him—the desire in his expression is as clear as day, even if his scent has dispersed a bit. Iruka fights his desire and holds the ration bar out to Kakashi. “Eat.”

It will be more difficult to get Kakashi to eat once the adrenaline wears off. Best to get it out of the way now as ration bars taste like concrete.

Kakashi’s eyes drift down to the wrapped nutritional bar and his blank expression morphs into one of disgust. The displeased curl of the alpha’s lips pulls a bark of laughter from Iruka.

“I know, but you need to eat,” Iruka says, taking the canteen back as he chuckles.

Kakashi looks back up at him, pouting; it’s a very endearing look on the alpha. It’s pleasing to know that Kakashi’s face is just as expressive as his scent, a fact that would have never come to light had they not ended up together like this.

With a great deal of reluctance, Kakashi takes the bar from Iruka’s hand but doesn’t do much more than stare balefully at it.

Iruka leans over and sets the medkit and canteen on the log, then reaches for the zipper on Kakashi’s battered and bloodied flak jacket. There’s a lot of blood spatter and rips in it, even on the sleeves of his shirt, but thankfully there seem to be no other serious injuries beyond the sticky wet spot on the jounin’s side.

When Iruka pulls down the zipper, Kakashi reacts. He looks extremely pleased by Iruka’s apparent forwardness in taking his clothes off, and so Kakashi paws at him in turn. Iruka squirms away from eager hands as he pushes the jounin’s jacket off his shoulders, pulling at Kakashi’s arms to get them out of it. There’s a short reprieve from the alpha’s advances, but then Kakashi’s warm hands settle on Iruka’s ass and squeeze _._

“Kakashi, stop it!” Iruka yelps and bats away Kakashi’s insistent hands when they slip around to the front of Iruka’s pants and fiddle with the fastenings.

Kakashi huffs when his attempts to undo Iruka’s pants are unsuccessful and instead shoves off Iruka’s flak jacket that he unzipped only a minute ago. Iruka expects Kakashi to attempt to pull off more of his clothes, but the alpha surprises him and pulls him down into his lap instead.

Iruka lands on him and nearly falls backward in the process, but Kakashi is quick to catch and steady him. Kakashi’s face goes straight to Iruka’s neck, his dry lips trail up the line of it and along his jaw to his ear, making Iruka quiver with desire as he gingerly bites at his earlobe.

 _Kakashi should be the only irrational one here,_ Iruka scolds himself and cradles Kakashi’s head in his hands, prying the alpha away from him. In the same breath, Iruka leans in and kisses Kakashi who eagerly welcomes him, immediately deepening the kiss and tightening his hold on Iruka.

It’s a little alarming how easy it is to kiss Kakashi. And more alarming still how hard it is to _stop_ kissing Kakashi.

Iruka pulls away and Kakashi growls at the loss, chasing Iruka’s lips.

“None of that,” Iruka chastises him. He runs his thumb along Kakashi’s bottom lip and follows it with a quick kiss. “If you behave for a little bit, I’ll give you a reward.”

Kakashi perks up instantly and Interest sparkles in both Kakashi’s eyes, and it’s then that Iruka realizes that the jounin has been using his Sharingan all this time, likely burning through his chakra—or what remained of it from when the battle ended. Kakashi kept it covered for a reason, and that reason wasn’t to hide its existence from the world.

“It’ll be a good reward, I promise. But first—” Iruka says and slowly pushes the alpha’s hitai-ate down over the eye. Kakashi’s body twitches and his hand snaps up to grip Iruka’s, halting the movement. “We’re safe, Kakashi. You don’t need to use your Sharingan right now,” Iruka murmurs as he pets Kakashi’s cheek with his free hand. “Let me, please?”

They sit like that for a few minutes, staring at each other while Kakashi holds Iruka’s wrist away from him and Iruka calmly pets Kakashi. Iruka’s fingers lightly caress Kakashi’s cheek, brushing wild hair out of his face for all the good it does since it springs right back into place.

Iruka doesn’t force it, he knows that the trust he is easily given can be swiftly taken away, but he’s determined to cover the eye. Iruka doesn’t let his arm relax, clearly telegraphing his intent to cover Kakashi’s eye.

After another minute Kakashi’s grip loosens, releasing Iruka, then leans his head into the palm resting against his cheek.

Kakashi’s cautious but placid temperament is throwing Iruka for loops. The alpha _wants_ to be taken care of, it’s the strangest thing. Every other alpha Iruka has ever had to help reacted in the complete opposite of Kakashi. There were a couple of occasions where he has straight-up knocked a comrade out because they went bananas during their rut. Sometimes that’s all you could do for them. Iruka is delighted by how affectionate Kakashi is too, despite their lack of interaction until now.

Iruka shifts Kakashi’s hitai-ate down over the Sharingan, and Kakashi droops forward into Iruka like a puppet that just had its strings cut.

“There we go,” Iruka says and begins to carefully extricate himself out of Kakashi’s lap.

Kakashi doesn’t stop him, and Iruka keeps a hand on him, just in case he can’t keep his body upright. It would be embarrassing to add to the alpha’s injuries when he was supposed to be treating the already existing ones.

“Will you be okay sitting up by yourself?” Iruka asks, studying the alpha’s body language closely.

Kakashi grunts in what sounds like an affirmative and Iruka feels the muscles in the alpha’s shoulder tense up under his palm. _So a yes, then,_ Iruka thinks. He slowly retracts his hand, counting it as a win when Kakashi doesn’t immediately tip over.

Iruka carefully untucks and peels Kakashi’s uniform shirt up, exposing the gash just under his ribs on the left side. It’s oozing sluggishly, but it doesn’t look all that deep. It will still need stitches, however. Beyond that, Kakashi has a couple of dark, fist-sized bruises that he can’t do anything about. The basic field medkits don’t have luxuries like salves that help soothe and heal bruising, and Iruka isn’t very good at medical jutsu.

Iruka grabs the medkit and straddles the log on Kakashi’s left side, Kakashi’s blind spot, so he can work.

“I know you don’t want to, but you should eat the ration bar now while I’m doing this,” Iruka coaxes, leaning forward to grab the canteen and medkit on Kakashi’s other side. He scoots forward until his knee bumps against Kakashi’s thigh then settles both canteen and kit in the little groove made between the log and his leg. “I need to clean and stitch your wound now.”

Kakashi sighs and reluctantly does as he is told, methodically unwrapping the bar.

Iruka picks up Kakashi’s discarded shirt by the sleeve, then uncaps the canteen and wets it with water. Kakashi takes his first bite as Iruka begins to dab lightly at the wound, cleaning it as best as he can. Kakashi doesn’t move, clearly pushing the pain off like it's nothing, but his jaw is a little more rigid as he chews.

Iruka drapes the uniform across his lap when he’s done and sets a hand on Kakashi’s thigh, “I need to suture the wound and apply the antiseptic. I don’t have anything for the pain.” Iruka warns him.

Kakashi simply gives him a curt nod and braces his hands on his knees.

“Okay,” Iruka exhaled, “Here we go.”

Iruka hates getting stitches, the biting sting of knitting flesh back together is nauseating, but he hates doing the suturing himself even more. There’s no doubt in Iruka’s mind that Kakashi has been tending to his wounds by himself for years. It doesn’t feel right to speak the thought out loud, but Iruka wonders if Kakashi would rather have someone take care of him when he’s injured than go it alone, and not just while he’s not himself.

The process is quick and as relatively painless as Iruka can make it. Kakashi remains relaxed through it all, seemingly unfazed by the push and pull of the needle. The antiseptic salve goes on next, and that hurts more than the suturing process apparently because Kakashi jerks away from Iruka’s hand with an angry hiss as he applies the first dab.

Iruka laughs. “You were practically a statue for a few minutes there, and this hurts more?”

Kakashi turns his head to look at Iruka, staring balefully at him.

It only makes Iruka laugh more.

“Come here,” Iruka says, crooking his finger in a come hither gesture.

Kakashi narrows his eye suspiciously but leans towards Iruka anyway.

Iruka hooks his left hand around Kakashi’s neck and kisses him deeply. Kakashi melts into the kiss, a pleased moan rumbles in his chest, and he licks his way in Iruka’s mouth.

While Kakashi is distracted, Iruka smears the salve over the sutured wound with his right hand. Kakashi jerks again, breaking their kiss and hissing in pain this time.

“It had to be done,” Iruka tells Kakashi, who glares at him like he had been betrayed. “Don’t look at me like that, Kakashi. I’m not going to be that person who goes to the trouble of saving you, only to let you die of an infection that could have been prevented with an antiseptic that you refused because it stung like a bitch.”

Kakashi grumbles wordlessly and uses his left arm to reel Iruka in for another kiss.

“Almost done, and then we can get to the fun part,” Iruka says when he manages to peel himself away from Kakashi.

He rips open the packaging for the compress and sticks it over the wound, gingerly smoothing it against Kakashi’s skin. For now, he’ll leave it like that. He’ll be getting Kakashi dirty here soon, and it would be stupid to waste gauze to cover the compress, only to have it get cum on it somehow.

The pain meds and iron supplement pills are next, which Kakashi dutifully dry swallows without a second thought. An action that Iruka meets with a disapproving glare, and he shoves the canteen into Kakashi’s hands. “Drink.”

Iruka cleans up the mess on his lap as Kakashi chugs the water, returning things where they belong, and gets up off the log.

Kakashi looks exhausted by this point, and Iruka is too, but he would keep his word.

He gestures for the canteen, which Kakashi caps and hands over, and puts it away. Then he stretches his arms, holding both his hands out to Kakashi.

“You were very good, Kakashi. Now let me give you your reward.”

Kakashi eagerly takes his hands, and Iruka hauls him up off the log. For a moment, Kakashi is right up in his personal space again, and his hands find their way back to Iruka’s hips. Kakashi’s scent spikes, the air around them is suddenly charged with excitement and anticipation.

An alpha being with another alpha isn’t an uncommon phenomenon.

People mingle with others outside of their dynamic all the time. Each dynamic reacts differently to each other, and everyone has slightly different experiences with people of similar dynamics.

While there’s such a broad range of dynamic mingling, Iruka just prefers hooking up with other alphas.

Growing up he had been with omegas and betas, sometimes both at the same time. It wasn’t until he had gotten drunk at a bar one night (after his first successful A-rank mission) and went home with another alpha that he realized he was missing out.

Alphas can be rough and energetic; they can be gentle and loving. Iruka loves their roughness. He loves how they run their nails over his heated and sweaty skin. He loves how they bite him and leave obvious bruises, especially around his bonding gland. Iruka isn’t one for possessive behavior, but he adores how fucking sexy the marks are after a particularly vigorous night of sex.

There’s something deeply satisfying too, about being knotted. It’s an incredibly intimate moment in a brief period that Iruka craves. It’s the closest thing to saying “I love you” without actually uttering it. He loves the transient burn of the knot as his partner presses in, filling him in an inexplicably complete way. He loves the way it rests against his prostate and grows, putting maddeningly delicious pressure against the gland, and the intense orgasm that it brings. It leaves him trembling and satisfied for a few days after. He loves the steady river of come that leaves him when the alpha finally pulls out, knot no longer keeping it all in. Iruka loves how sensitive his knot gets when he orgasms, and how his partner’s hand wraps around it, massaging and milking his cock for all its worth.

On the flip side, Iruka also loves giving those same experiences to his alpha partners too. He’s very attentive to their needs as he worships them. Slowly drives them mad with his hand or mouth before he’ll give them what they truly want.

Iruka would love nothing more than to give that same experience to Kakashi, completely ruining him for the next week. Unfortunately, they only have a night, and Konoha can’t afford Kakashi getting killed out in the field because he can’t walk straight. After all, a ninja that can’t walk straight is a dead ninja.

Iruka shakes himself out of his stupor and pecks Kakashi one more time on the lips before stepping away from him. He reaches for Kakashi’s discarded shirt and spreads it out across the grass next to the log, making sure the damp, bloody sleeve is off to the side, then sits down on it. As a quick afterthought, Iruka retrieves the little tube of all-purpose lubricant from his hip pouch as he settles his back against the log. He drops the lube onto the grass beside him and spreads his legs, patting the empty spot between them—beckoning Kakashi to join him.

Kakashi pauses, studying him, trying to figure out the meaning behind Iruka’s actions.

Iruka cocks his head to the side and arches a brow. “Do you not want your reward, Kakashi?”

“Ah,” Kakashi says, surprising Iruka with more than just wordless noises.

Kakashi takes a few steps forward and kneels on the ground, slowly crawling between Iruka’s legs. Iruka carefully pushes and pulls him, manipulating Kakashi until his back is resting up against Iruka’s front.

Kakashi all but melts back into Iruka, relaxing his weight against Iruka. He even leans his head back to rest on Iruka’s shoulder. Kakashi looks boneless and content; it’s an endearing image.

Iruka tilts his head forward and nuzzles into Kakashi’s neck, curling an arm around Kakashi’s chest.

“You did such a good job, Kakashi,” Iruka murmurs against the warm skin of Kakashi’s neck. “I’m happy that you let me help you. I was worried,” he purrs, peppering kisses against Kakashi’s pulse point as he slides his hand down across defined muscles. He runs curious fingers through the patch of hair dusting Kakashi’s stomach which disappears underneath the band of his pants. Kakashi shudders. “Please allow me to continue taking care of you.”

Kakashi whines, high-pitched and needy, when Iruka’s fingers reach a little lower and close around his clothed-cock. His fingers twist themselves into Iruka’s pants as he bucks up against Iruka’s hand, seeking that delicious friction. Iruka chuckles as he nibbles across Kakashi’s jawline, pulling more breathy moans from the alpha.

“You make such lovely noises, Kakashi. They’re incredible— _you’re_ incredible.” Iruka praises him as he gently kneads Kakashi’s cock with his palm and fingers. “If we had the time, I’d take my time with you and catalog every sound you make. I’d take you apart and put you back together. Have you screaming my name and begging for more.”

Minding Kakashi’s wound, Iruka snakes his other hand up around Kakashi’s chest, his fingers feeling their way to a crinkled nipple. The way Kakashi’s breath hitches as Iruka rolls the hardened nub between his fingers is delicious. Iruka can barely contain the urge to flip Kakashi onto his back and give proper attention to the alpha's nipples. Kakashi is responding amazingly without such thorough attention though; his hips eagerly thrust up against Iruka's hand, riding the cusp of desperation.

Iruka reluctantly pulls his hand away from Kakashi's crotch, earning an unhappy snarl from Kakashi.

“Shhhh,” Iruka soothes him, petting his cheek.

Kakashi is no longer content being entirely pliant, so he reaches up and hooks a hand behind Iruka's head, pulling him in to mash their mouths together. The kiss is rough and uncoordinated, only slightly uncomfortable due to the awkward angle, but it’s just as addicting as all the ones they've shared already. He welcomes Kakashi into his mouth, happy to let him do as he pleases, and in turn, Kakashi devours Iruka’s pleased sighs and moans.

If there is anything Iruka is exceptionally good at, it’s multitasking. While Kakashi is thoroughly distracted by kissing him, Iruka unfastens the jounin’s pants and shoves a hand down into his underwear to wrap his fingers around Kakashi’s erection.

Kakashi jerks out of their kiss and groans long and deep, thrusting his hips up to push his cock through the circle of Iruka’s hand.

Iruka noses against Kakashi’s ear and murmurs, “You like that?”

Kakashi is so eager and sensitive—the needy whines alone are making a good case for Iruka to find the alpha again once they return to the village. What they were doing now was only foreplay, sexy as it was, but Iruka wanted so much more.

Iruka gives Kakashi’s cock a few teasing strokes, but with the confined space the movements are rough and short. Not nearly enough to satisfy with so little room for everything in Kakashi’s pants.

That can be fixed, though.

“Up, please,” Iruka urges Kakashi as he tugs impatiently at his pants. Kakashi does as he’s told and plants his hands on the ground, holding his weight up for Iruka, and he swiftly pushes them down Kakashi’s pale hips. “Look at you,” Iruka murmurs in awe, peering over Kakashi’s shoulder as the jounin settles himself again.

Kakashi’s skin has flushed a lovely light pink under Iruka’s touch, but what catches his eyes is the Alpha’s cock. It’s a dream, jutting proudly from a nest of curly silver hair. Just looking at it makes Iruka’s mouth water, thinking about all the ways they could fuck. The first thing Iruka wants to do when he gets more alone time with Kakashi is to suck his cock.

Iruka retrieves the all-purpose lube from where he dropped it, uncaps it, and squeezes its contents into his right hand. “I never had the urge to bend someone over something before and fuck them senseless, but here we are,” Iruka says as he spreads the lube over his hand with his fingers.

Kakashi grips Iruka’s thighs tightly, writhing against Iruka as he closes his lube-cooled hand around the jounin’s cock.

Iruka begins at a moderate pace, stroking Kakashi from base to tip with a firm but gentle grip. Kakashi’s head falls back against Iruka’s shoulder and he moans loudly. Iruka takes the opportunity to mouth at the exposed line of Kakashi’s throat, trying very hard to keep himself from marking every inch of Kakashi’s skin.

“Would you like that, Kakashi?” Iruka asks, letting his other hand slip down to fondle Kakashi’s balls, and further still to drag a teasing finger over Kakashi’s puckered asshole. “Me bending you over any available surface and fucking you stupid? Or would you prefer it the other way?”

Kakashi jolted, pushing into Iruka’s teasing touches and his needy whine rising higher in pitch as Iruka’s pumping got a little faster.

“Maybe we’d fuck in an alley after an evening out at a bar. I’d let you fuck my mouth where anyone might happen upon us. How would you like that?” Even speaking that thought out loud has Iruka rutting his aching cock into Kakashi’s lower back. Gods above, _that_ was an image he would masturbate his dick off to.

“Just imagining you laid out in bed after a thorough fucking, all marked up and sated... Would you like that, Kakashi? You’d look so pretty.”

Kakashi’s sounds take on a desperate edge, and his legs twitch under the immense pleasure he is feeling. Iruka’s hand begins to catch on Kakashi’s growing knot as it begins to fill out. Kakashi won’t last much longer.

“I’d love to mark you up, Kakashi, lay my claim on you while you’re knotted and insensate. Still grinding into you, bringing you to orgasm over and over again as I litter your skin with marks.”

Kakashi bucks his hips wildly and his body quakes as he cries out sharply, knot fully formed as he orgasms.

Iruka softly whispers encouragement against Kakashi’s ear as he keeps a tight pressure around the other alpha’s knot with one hand, and milking Kakashi’s orgasm with the other. Alpha orgasms were always messy business—as they lasted the longest out of all the sub-genders—but watching Kakashi’s cock leak a steady stream of cum for a minute straight, coating Kakashi’s thighs and Iruka’s hands in it, nearly has Iruka sobbing with his own need to orgasm. Instead, he lazily kissies a sex-pliant Kakashi.

After ten minutes, Kakashi’s knot abates and he is a drowsy, debauched mess afterward. Iruka is still impossibly hard, but his discomfort is ultimately a small price to pay for being allowed to witness Kakashi falling to pieces. It was so worth it.

Iruka uses the water in the canteens to clean them up, then tosses Kakashi’s filthy uniform in a pile out of the way. Iruka will deal with the mess in the morning. It takes a little extra coaxing to get a sleepy Kakashi into a clean uniform, but once he’s laid out comfortably on the bedroll he falls asleep immediately.

Eventually, Iruka finds himself next to Kakashi on the bedroll too—once he’s taken care of himself—head pillowed on Kakashi’s chest and mindfully curling an arm around him.

Iruka falls asleep to the rhythm of Kakashi’s beating heart.

* * *

Morning makes itself known in the form of being gently shaken awake. Iruka is laying on the bedroll by himself while wrapped up in the single blanket from his pack.

He grumbles sleepily and untangles himself, all while Kakashi is crouched next to him. He looks slightly amused, but it’s hard to tell now that the mask is back up; Iruka could also still be dreaming.

“We should break camp soon. Twenty minutes.” Kakashi tells him, then shoves a ration bar under his nose. “I even brought you breakfast in bed.”

Iruka snorts, snatching the compact bar of concrete out of the cheeky bastard’s hand. “After last night, I think I deserve something a little nicer.”

Kakashi’s eye narrows in a predatory fashion—it sends a shock of lust down Iruka’s spine. “I’ll take you out to dinner when we go back home,” Kakashi’s vows.

The alpha’s voice is deep and filled with promise, and Iruka is glad he’s still sitting because his knees would buckle underneath him had he been standing. But that doesn’t mean his body is incapable of embarrassing him still. Iruka can see Kakashi’s wolfish smile form as his body shudders at the thought of what having dinner with the other alpha might lead to.

“I’ll hold you to that, Kakashi,” Iruka replies breathlessly. He blushes, and Kakashi’s eye crinkles with what Iruka assumes is a real smile.

The conversation ends there and Kakashi sets to gathering the things they’d strewn around their protected area last night while Iruka scarfs down his sad, tasteless breakfast.

They silently finish their work—their things are gathered, the barrier and seals come down, they’re ready to go—and then Kakashi does something completely unexpected.

The jounin is back in his personal space, all too reminiscent of last night’s escapades. An arm loops around Iruka's back, just above his waistline, and a hand cups his chin to direct him to look up while a thumb lightly caresses his jawline.

At some point, between moving and wrapping himself around Iruka, Kakashi manages to pull his mask down too. Iruka’s attention is split between meeting Kakashi’s gaze and staring shamelessly at the alpha’s lips. Seemingly knowing exactly what Iruka is thinking, Kakashi smiles at him.

Kakashi’s hand on Iruka’s chin shifts, allowing him to run his thumb over Iruka’s lips.

“Thank you for last night, Iruka,” Kakashi murmurs, lips inching ever closer to Iruka’s. “I’m a handful when I get like that, and only a few people are willing to put up with me. And none of them do it in the way you managed.”

Iruka doesn’t get a chance to reply, because when the last word leaves Kakashi’s lips he’s being kissed.

Iruka’s hands fly up to Kakashi’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life as the other alpha ravages his mouth. He didn’t believe it was possible to top anything they had shared last night, but the way Kakashi’s hand buries itself into his sleep-mussed ponytail has him effortlessly melting into the other alpha.

Kakashi breaks the kiss when he’s had his fill. Iruka doesn’t think he’s had quite enough yet, but the jounin skillfully dodges Iruka’s attempt for seconds.

“I’m holding you to all the filthy things you said to me last night, Iruka,” Kakashi tells him before slipping away.

If Iruka is a little more wobbly on their way back to the field base, Kakashi doesn’t comment.

Even if he has to fight and kill all the invading ninja on his own, Iruka is going to make sure they both keep their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was my first actual attempt at ABO fic, and of course, I had to do something out of the box and different from the standard.
> 
> I decided to leave it open-ended sort of. When I began writing this, I thought it would be really nice to have a follow up for this story.
> 
> My eternal thanks to RenGoneMad for the beta <3


End file.
